wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Consume/Transcript
Main Round Beau Handsome: Hello! I'm Beau Handsome, and this is... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: As usual, the player who correctly defines today's featured word will win a fabulous prize! Let's play... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau Handsome: Yes, you may! Today's featured word is CONSUME. To give you a clue, here are some clips from WordGirl that show the meaning of the word. (Clip 1: Two-Brains shoving a slice of cheese into his mouth) (Clip 2: The Whammer eating ice cream with Chuck) (Clip 3: Huggy lying down underneath an ice cream machine, with ice cream falling into his mouth-- from Monkey Business) (Emily rings in.) Beau Handsome: Emily, go ahead. Emily: Consume means to eat or drink up. In all those clips, people were consuming or preparing to consume different kinds of food. Beau Handsome: That's correct! Congratulations, you are today's winner! Huggy, show her what she-- (A loud grumbling sound is heard.) Beau Handsome: Phil? You okay there? Phil: Yeah... I'm just really hungry! And seeing all that food is making my stumbling grumble! Beau Handsome: Sorry to hear that and-- (going back into character) Huggy, show Emily what she's won! Beau (voiceover): A lifetime supply of animal crackers for you and everyone in this room! (The curtains open, and Huggy is sitting inside a giant box of animal crackers. The audience ooohs.) Phil: Oooh! Can I have one? Beau Handsome: Sure! After the bonus round. Okay, that's it for today's episode. See you next time on... Audience: May I have a Word! Bonus Round Beau: Hello, I'm Beau Handsome, and this is the bonus round of... Audience: May I Have a Word! Beau: Our returning champion will have a chance to play for even greater prizes on the bonus round! Emily, you correctly defined the word consume. You ready to play the bonus round? (Emily gives a thumbs up.) Beau: Great! Take a look at these pictures, and tell me which one shows the definition for consume. (Picture 1: Huggy's mouth filled with sausages, with the Butcher standing nearby) (Picture 2: Mr. and Mrs. Botsford and TJ being sawn in half by a magician-- from El Queso Mysterioso) (Picture 3: Becky concentrating on making a golf shot-- from Putt With Honor) Beau: Emily? Emily: It's number one. In that picture, Huggy is consuming sausages. Beau: That is correct! Which means you're our bonus round winner! Show her what she's won, Huggy! Beau (voiceover): A lifetime supply of milk for you and everyone in this room! (The curtains open, showing Huggy holding up a tray of milk and animal crackers. The audience claps and cheers. Huggy brings the tray over to the contestants, but Beau reaches in and grabs most of the animal crackers and stuffs them into his mouth. They all glare at him.) Beau: (with his mouth full) Okay. See you next time on... Audience: May I Have a Word! Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:May I Have a Word episodes